corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiko Shinohara
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9 and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Appearance Seiko is a teenage girl of average build and height with amber eyes and long brown hair (colored orange in the manga adaptation) that she styles into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. As with all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar (tied with a yellow bow), cuffs, and pleated skirt, as well as black knee-high socks and shoes. Personality Seiko is an extremely cheerful and energetic girl who enjoys playing around with her friends. She often comes across as immature and crass, and makes over-the-top outbursts that surprise everyone around her, but her friends are able to put up with it. She generally tries to maintain this personality even while trapped inside Heavenly Host, though the grim reality of their situation nearly causes her to suffer from an emotional breakdown several times. She is not without a responsible side, however, which she forced herself to develop after her mother disappeared so that she would be able to support her father and care for her three younger siblings. She easily becomes upset whenever anyone takes her feelings towards her mother's disappearance lightly, which causes a rift between her and her friend Naomi when the latter does just that. Background Seiko's mother disappeared without a trace two years ago. Though devastated, Seiko took up the role of a motherly figure in her household as the oldest of her siblings. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' Seiko stays after school with her class during Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival to listen to Ayumi's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. As they prepare to leave, Ayumi decides to perform a "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony with her classmates to comfort Mayu over her upcoming school transfer. Shortly after they perform the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Seiko and her classmates fall through. Seiko and Naomi find themselves trapped together inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. The two learn several things about Heavenly Host from ghosts and documents inside the building, including the school's multidimensional nature and the series of kidnappings and murders that occurred in 1973. While searching for a way out of the school, Seiko discovers to her dismay that she had lost her paper scrap charm from the "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony. She brings Naomi to the school's infirmary to mend her ankle (which she had sprained earlier), and then hears Yuka's voice crying out for Satoshi. Seiko briefly leaves Naomi to find Yuka, but fails and returns to Naomi to find that she has been attacked by a ghost in the infirmary. Seiko tries to comfort Naomi, but Naomi cracks under the stress she had accumulated in the school and has an argument with Seiko: Naomi accuses Seiko of not taking their predicament seriously, but Seiko argues that she's just worried about her family at home. Their spat ends with the two going their separate ways. Though hurt by Naomi's remarks, Seiko tries to make up with her via an e-mail on her cellphone. Before she can send it, she encounters Naomi, who has become possessed by the malevolent spirits of the school. Naomi brings Seiko to the girls' lavatory on the third floor and hangs her by the neck inside one of the stalls. Naomi then wandered the school aimlessly until she regained her senses and, unaware of her actions while possessed, returns to the lavatory to find the hanged Seiko barely alive. Despite Naomi's efforts to save her, Seiko suffocates to death. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Based on the alternate ending in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. The events reoccur for everyone in Heavenly Host Elementary School as time goes back the day before everyone performed the ritual. Seiko and Naomi are once again grouped together with no idea as to where they are ; however, Naomi seems to have frequent cases of deja vu. Eventually Naomi once again goes through the darkening as a black substance begins to literally pour out from her own body. As Naomi once again hangs Seiko in the bathroom she begins to break free from the darkening sooner then she did the last time ; this results in Naomi actually being able to save Seiko. Seiko on the otherhand is terrified of Naomi because of what she did and runs off only to then have her head cut off by piano wire. Relationships Naomi Nakashima Seiko is very close friends with Naomi, who she views as a kindred spirit of sorts since they had both lost one of their parents at some point in their lives. The two live next to each other and walk to school every day together, and like to talk about their futures together. She occasionally likes to fondle with Naomi's breasts as part of her more childish, out-of-control personality, but Naomi is able to put up with it. Her feelings for Naomi are heavily implied to extend beyond mere platonic love to the point of romantic attraction, but she keeps these feelings a secret from Naomi, understanding and even supporting her feelings for Satoshi. While trapped in Heavenly Host together with Naomi, Seiko is able to provide moral support for her friend through her cheerful and optimistic attitude. However, the two have a falling out when Naomi, at the height of her stress, becomes aggrivated by Seiko's seemingly careless behavior, culminating in what Seiko notes to be the first time the two have ever had a serious argument. Since Naomi is responsible for hanging her (albeit while possessed), Naomi reasons that Seiko must have died hating her. After her death, however, Seiko ultimately proves to be forgiving of the guilt-ridden Naomi since her spirit continues to support her emotionally and saves her from being overtaken by the darkening. When Naomi's guilt allows her to be nearly completely overwhelmed by the darkening, Seiko's unsent text message miraculously arrives in Naomi's cell inbox, which the latter opens to see. The same message, with a cheerful musical riff, keeps arriving every time Naomi has a guilt-ridden thought or thinks/talks to Seiko, apologizing for what she has done - as if Seiko is responding positively and with reassurance at every point. With Seiko's efforts, the darkness leaves Naomi as she continues to say "sorry" and "I love you" to Seiko, who responds again and again with the "no hard feelings" text. She also appears before Naomi one last time to confess her own feelings and asks for Naomi to return them if she chooses (Naomi x Seiko ). From PC to PSP Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students